


Firsts

by notnajaemin



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Mother Hen Lee Taeyong, Periods, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnajaemin/pseuds/notnajaemin
Summary: A collection of stories centred around trans!Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Firsts

Haechan woke up groggily the first thing he registered was the warmth of Johnny’s embrace, he shifted trying to become one with Johnny’s chest before feeling wetness in his lower half. He gasped sitting up in the bed, had he really just wet the bed like a child? ~~(Well he was a child but that’s not the point)~~

“Hyuck, what’s wrong? Oh-” Johnny paused feeling also feeling the dampness on the bedsheets and a crying Hyuck, he’d put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Donghyuck had wet the bed. “It’s ok Donghyuck, we’ll just ah- take a shower then change the sheets. No big deal!” He smiled awkwardly, he was an only child so he’d never really dealt with any of this before. 

He peeled back the dark blanket covering them gasping at what they found. Blood, completely soaking the sheets Hyuck started sobbing. Every one of the older members had prepared for the day that Hyuck would get his period but now Johnny felt like they hadn’t prepared enough.

“Taeyong!” He shouted rubbing circles into the boy’s back reassuring him that he’d be ok, that it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t in trouble. Both Taeil and Taeyong rushed into the room eyes softening as they took in the situation. Taeil worldlessly took the covers off of Johnny and Haechan and walked towards the laundry signalling Johnny to come with him. 

“Oh, Hyuckie...It’s ok, how about we take a shower with Johnny when he comes back with some clean clothes, does that sound good?” Taeyong asked cautiously. Hyuck shook his head sobbing louder muttering something about not wanting Johnny to see his body. 

“Aw, I’m sure that John-hyung doesn’t care about what your body looks like; but if you feel more comfortable just showering with me, that’s ok.” Taeyong smiled and Haechan nodded shyly. He took Haechan’s tiny hand in his taking him to the dorm’s bathroom sitting him on the toilet before heading back to Johnny’s room. 

“Thanks, Taeil-hyung.” He said gratefully seeing Taeil stripping the bedsheets with Doyoung ordering Yuta and Sicheng to go and buy some pads yelling at them something along the lines of ‘if you get tampons I will behead you both'. He went into the closet picking out Johnny’s jumper before getting Hyuck’s shorts and underwear as well as his own clothes from his closet. 

Hyuck was still there on the toilet picking at his nails looking down, scowling at his private parts. Taeyong put the clothes down gently on the sink turning to him. Hyuck was such a sensitive little boy, on the outside he was loud, rude and annoying but inside he was a ball of insecurities thriving off of approval from others. 

“Don’t look at that Hyuckie it’s not good for your self-esteem, you’re a boy regardless of whether you have a penis or not.” He bent down to give the boy a tight hug. Haechan smiled hugging back before pulling away to speak. 

“I love you hyungie, thank you so much for always taking care of me, even though I know it must be hard and confusing.” 

“I love you too Hyuckie, I seriously would jump in front of a bus for you and the rest of the youngers.” He joked starting the shower. Once he found the temperature adequate he stripped then helping Hyuck from the toilet 

He calmly helped Hyuck take off his shirt reassuring him when he complained about it being awkward for Taeyong since he wasn’t a “real boy”. 

“You’re perfect just the way you are Hyuck,” 

“God, I feel like this shower is cursed.” He laughed helping Hyuck into it. “First time we used it we all had to shower together cause we only had one bathroom, then it was when Doyoung had that nasty fever and vomited over Johnny and Ten, then when you cracked a rib, then when Yuta hurt his back- the list goes on.” 

☓

Soon enough they were finished showering and Taeyong was drying off Hyuck with a big fluffy towel brushing his fingers through the damp hair. 

“Hyuckie, sit on the toilet for me while I go check where Yuta is with those god damn pads.” He closed the bathroom door gently, racing down the hall not wanting to leave Donghyuck alone for long. 

He came into the living room only to be shocked with the extensive amount of pads his members had bought, it looked like they’d bought the whole stock. 

“Oh my GOD, how many pads did you buy?! That’s the whole monthly allowance!” Taeyong’s screams could be heard from the bathroom making Hyuck chuckle. He reentered the bathroom three plastic bags in his hands, his hair slowly greying. 

“Remind me never to let Yuta and WinWin go shopping again.” He sighed making Haechan snort, it was nice to see Hyuck back to his normal self. He took a pad out carefully placing it in Hyuck’s underwear struggling slightly since he was wearing boxers. Hyuck pulled up his underwear and shorts slowly putting on his dysphoria hoodie ™ which was really just Johnny’s giant hoodie. 

Hyuck awkwardly shuffled out of the bathroom not used to having something between his legs but Taeyong didn’t mind slowing down his pace as they walked towards Taeyong’s room laying down on the bed to calm down and watch some cartoons. 

After an extensive amount of reassurance from Taeyong that as long as they changed his pad in an hour or so he wouldn’t soil the bedsheets he got under them snuggling into Taeyong before gasping lightly. 

“H-hyung my stomach’s cramping.” He whimpered curling in on himself. Taeyong petted his hair gently before sending Doyoung a message to bring them painkillers and a heat pack. 

“Doyoung should be back with painkillers soon, wanna watch Twighlight while we wait?” Hyuck rolled his eyes pain suddenly dissipating as his charm came back to him. 

“No offence but that’s me and Mark’s thing, you’re a bit too old for it. Can we watch Howl’s Moving Castle?” Taeyong laughed pulling up Netflix on his iPad content as he saw Haechan distracted from any discomfort by the screen.

Hyuck would be ok, sure they were learning as they went but Hyuck really would be fine as long as they were there to help him. 


End file.
